Endless duty
by Blue Rubin
Summary: Ciel is brought back to life and stumbles into his existence with his ever loyal butler at his side. "I have a job for you and your butler." Ciel and Sebastian have yet to fulfill their role and savour their bond.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I**.** _

_**Awakening**_

_Well then, young master…_

Darkness…shards of light erupt from the shadow, shrouding his form within a veil of burning shimmer. He's shaken by each touch, his soul drenched in the agony of fierce pain. The pain that makes his senses burn, the torment that forces his being to burst into anguish, only to be pulled back together and suffer the merciless ordeal of being pierced by the same blades of burning hell anew. Blind to the poisoned glow that the shards give out, he only sees the darkness, the maddening emptiness of everything surrounding him, while his agony is ongoing, his suffering and torment eternal…

……silence, tranquility, no more anguish nor pain…peace……

……darkness turns into light, poison into nothingness…no more suffering…nothing more to feel….

And yet he opened his eyes. Staring at the dried up soil underneath his feet, Ciel blinked and raised his eyelids slowly as if he were in a dream, he himself being just another dazed figure in an endless space of empty shells. He could feel how the air was sucked into his lungs and held in his chest for what seemed to be an eternity before being released and captured again. He breathed it in and let it out, he blinked again, dreamlike, unaware of anything except the dust on which he stood.

He then began to realize, to remember the pain that he had felt just moments ago. Or was it an eternity ago? He recalled the agony, the suffering, the darkness and began to understand the difference. The difference between then, the eternity in torment, and now, the unknown space drenched in a dry yellowish light. He began to realize that he is not in shadow anymore, or rather, that he had reached another world, where hell could pierce through him in a way he had yet to experience.

But the pain didn't come.

Something was out of place. He was supposed to burn in perpetual agony, but he could feel nothing of such nature. Instead he could perceive his body, he could breath and he knew a name: Ciel Phantomhive. …a name that, he remembered, was his own.

He took a step forward. He stood still and followed his own breathing. He could sense his heart beat and wondered if it was possible to have a beating heart in hell. Or better yet, if it was normal for a soul to be able to breathe once it had been devoured by a demon. Ciel took another step before halting. Why was it that he was alive when he distinctly remembered dying by the hands of a demon. By the hands of the demon to whom he had given his soul in return for taking revenge. A demon he had known by the name Sebastian Michaelis.

He remembered a second name…Sebastian Michaelis. How was it possible for him to remember these two names? Why was he able to feel and walk?

Taking one step after another, the boy began to pace, without knowing exactly if he had a target in mind or not. He probably didn't have anything similar to a target in mind. The only thing occupying his thoughts at the present moment was his existence, which for all he knew, shouldn't have been anything but terminated.

Ciel halted again, wanting to see if he could move his arms as well. His fingers twitched slightly before he could slowly raise his arms and place his palms on the soft flesh of his cheeks. His face felt warm. Why was it that he could sense warmth? As he pressed his fingers tenderly against the smooth skin surrounding his eyes and mouth, he felt his lips brush lightly against his palms as he released his slumbering voice from its imprisonment.

"Where am I?" Ciel whispered in his palms, as he finally began to comprehend. He was alive and he was not in hell any longer…

He let his gaze roam through his surroundings after he had managed to lift his eyes from the ground, and was unable to distinguish anything but endless fields of barren wasteland, grey soil underneath a sickly colored yellow sky. He had picked a random direction and was walking slowly, tracing one gentle step after another, taking his time in feeling the dust on his bare feet. It seemed like an eternity since he had felt anything but pain, allowing Ciel to relish this apparent rough stroke as a most gentle caress.

A caress was the last thing he felt before falling into the abyss of agony, Ciel remembered. A cold yet soothing caress that let him experience the blissful content state of peace before the thundering pain that had violated his every sense came down upon him. He wasn't sure if he held any remorse against the demon. He probably didn't. He had wished that anguish upon himself. Sebastian had nothing to do with it. The demon had just granted him a wish, a wish that was ended with a gentle caress.

The boy did not stop his sluggish movements, until he sensed a slight difference in the distance. From the grey plateau that was laid before him he could distinguish a black object resting on the ground.

Ciel had been remembering the feelings he had experienced during his life but was yet unable to produce new ones in this morbid reality, so the newly appeared object brought no manner of surprise or curiosity to him, nor any other sensation for that matter. He walked towards the black object in the same way as before, and with each step he recognized the object to be a small bird-like figure. Slowly, he noticed that the bird was, alike him, walking in his direction, its movements as lazy as his.

Ciel was for the first time experiencing a new sensation. It was that of surprise, as he looked into the blood-red eyes of a crow, their brilliant color capturing his entire attention in one swoop, as if he had seen them before.

The crow then suddenly began to rapidly flap its sleek wings as it took off into the air, hovering just above Ciel's head before landing on his shoulder, gripping his tender skin with its sharp claws, piercing the white layer of skin and allowing a thin streak of blood to trickle onto his chest. Ciel didn't feel any pain nor did he mind the blood, his eyes lingering on the red substance for a short while, before he continued heading towards an unknown target.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

The silence that had reigned heavily up until then was abruptly broken by a girlish voice, its sudden appearance overwhelming the boy, as his entire body began to tremble as if in shock. Ciel had to turn his entire body to see a ghostly figure standing in the same place where the crow had been standing just moments ago. A girl with unearthly glowing skin, piercing blue eyes and golden hair watched the trembling boy with a tender smile gracing her lips. Ciel had to take a deep breath to calm his overpowered body before taking the time to examine her figure, unable to shake the feeling that he had met her before. The only thing keeping him from pinpointing her exact person was her voice that seemed completely misplaced.

"Who are you?" Ciel whispered, the crow on his shoulder giving a loud cry at hearing his voice but remaining at his side.

"Once you remember, you will know." The ghost spoke gently, "But that is not important right now. Tell me, Ciel Phantomhive, what do you feel?"

Ciel watched her speak, her lips barely moving as her voice carried her words to him, his senses taken anew by surprise of her knowing his name.

" I feel…" he began, his lips dry and heavy, but with a rising eagerness to speak awakening in his heart, " I feel dry, empty…"

"What else?"

"I feel lonely and …hurting, bleeding…"

Only once he uttered these words did Ciel realize that he was truly feeling these emotions and that his body was aching. It wasn't the slight prickle that the crow had given him, but a stronger, more painful ache that caused Ciel to choke on his breath for an instance.

"You do feel, don't you?" the ghost said, her gaze warm and friendly. "Do you know why?"

Ciel was absorbed by her gaze, just like he had been with the crow, only that the pain was making him feel aware of his surroundings this time around.

"No,…why do I feel?" he asked, his voice growing stronger with every word he spoke.

"Because he feels what you are feeling and you what he is feeling." At this the ghost slowly raised her arm, on of her pure white glowing fingers pointing over the crow on Ciel's shoulder.

As the boy turned once again to finally see the cause of his pain, he felt his body freeze at the sight of a demonic figure being pierced through his entire body by numerous spears and blades, its dark blood dripping from all over his body. Ciel could not see the figure clearly for the thick fog that was surrounding his tormented body, but his senses could tell without him seeing the face of the demon, that it was Sebastian.

Panic and a sudden rush of energy claimed Ciel's body, like nothing he had ever felt before, as he recognized the aura of the tortured figure to be that of Sebastian. His body acted on his own as Ciel started running towards the bloody silhouette only to feel the crow on his shoulder take off into the air. He was forced to stop in his tracks as the crow gave an excruciating cry before bursting into thousands of black feathers that sunk into the black fog surrounding the demon. Suddenly, he heard the voice of the ghost echo in his head, his knees giving in at the sudden pain that was piercing his body.

" _You have yet to fulfill your role Ciel…You and the demon are bound to each other and must finish that what you have started before moving on… Ciel…" _

* * *

Ciel gasped for air as his eyes burst open, his head and body aching whiles he felt his chest rise and fall in a frantic pace. He was staring at a grey sky, specks of darker grey shaping the rain clouds that were about to release heavy drops of rain onto his frail body. Slowly tilting his head Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian's bruised silhouette lying next to him.

"Morning sunshine, slept well?" a familiar voice called, making the boy flinch.

Turning his head, Ciel had to stare in bewilderment at Grell Sutcliff's toothy grin joined by the stern gaze of a second figure. Her skin was more humanlike than before and her voice seemed more natural, but the face of the ghost that had somehow brought Ciel back to life had not changed in any way, except perhaps that her warm smile was gone.

"I've got a job for you and your butler." She said, her gaze now shifting towards Sebastian's still figure. "You've got a lot of nerve trying to leave this world just when I was about to find you guys."

Ciel couldn't help but stare at her, watching as she finally managed to give him a rather shifty smirk." You've still got a lot of work to do, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

A/N

The first chapter is up.:) hurray!!!. I will probably finish the second one at the end of the week but I'd rather not promise anything. Suffice it to say that I really want to write this fic and up-date as quickly as I can.

Notes: The fic. is anime-based and takes place right after the grand finale of ep.24. This is going to be a romance/mystery/and maybe slight drama fanfiction, which I dearly hope you will enjoy. Of course there's going to be Ciel/Sebastian...but I will try to keep them as much in character as possible, and hope you'll bare with me while I develope their "fragil"relationship. Besides, I couldn't just squash it all into one measly chapter, now could I?

Reviews are welcome! No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II._

**_A name_**

"_Ciel Phantomhive"_...

... she had spoken his name. Worded by a human voice, the name had somehow acquired a bizarre strength. The sounds felt familiar for once, unlike the many times he had voiced the name in his thoughts. Yet now, the sudden bare appearance of his name, stripped from all protective abstractness and freedom, made his inner being rage with anger. Ciel did not know why he felt this sudden fury within him, but as his gaze fell to the ground, making no attempt to offer the two silhouettes that were watching him any further attention, he was certain that the name Ciel Phantomhive was being misused. Not only did the girl have no right to address him that way, she did not have any right to speak the name at all. The name itself was being violated for the simple reason that it was never meant to be uttered again. Ciel Phantomhive had been, along with his name, dead and buried.

Ciel attempted to raise himself to his feet but only managed to clumsily keep his body from falling backwards and stabilized himself on his hands and knees, panting heavily. His body was so weak, despite the rage that was burning within his limbs. He kept on glaring at the pale fingers clutching the humid soil beneath him.

Of course his body was weak! His chest was supposed to lye still, without any sort of motion that would betray the existence or even the mere intention of life. Then why was it that he was panting, why was it had he was feeling the cold mud between his fingers and the moist air that was flooding his body? Why could he see the ruins surrounding him and the grey sky threatening to unleash icy drops of water, above him? Why was he alive if the one thing that he had desired most of all was to finish it all and die?

Captured within his own thoughts, Ciel failed to notice the girl frowning slightly at him for not paying any attention to her. As she was about to utter a complaint, her eyes fell on the silhouette next to the boy. Ciel himself froze as he felt the faint twitches and moves of Sebastian's body, turning into brisk movements as the demon's hands started to feel for support on the ground and culminating with him raising his upper body. Sebastian's right arm was clinging to his chest as the newly arisen sat with his head tilted slightly next to Ciel, the demon yet unaware of the boy at his side.

Ciel's eyes traced the light trembling limbs of his butler, his usually fine kept clothes dirty and ragged, his normally composed frame out of breath and agitated. They boy couldn't help but stare at the demon beside him, a strong feeling of nostalgia overwhelming him at his sight. But there were other feelings flooding his senses once he had finally met the eyes of the demon, a slight impression of security, possibly even comfort. And yet there was pain, anger, cries of loneliness and terrifying fright that had gripped the boy's being.

After his body had finally stopped trembling and he had somehow regained his seemingly calm state, Sebastian threw his gaze at the figures surrounding him, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of the weak, pale boy beside him. As if frozen, the demon remained silent, his sight never leaving the pale skin of the boy, the torn clothes that were covering him and the piercing eyes that were so deep and yet filled with turmoil and emotion that was threatening to break loose. He then slowly raised his left arm, bringing it to the boy's face and gently touching his pale, cold cheek. The demon's gaze lingered on as his lips parted, voicing the two words Ciel had found so unbearable to handle up till then.

"Ciel Phantomhive". Sebastian's voice was steady, without betraying any emotion, yet his eyes bore a slight tent of relief as his hand left Ciel's cheek. As the demon then turned his gaze towards the two onlookers, his eyes turned glistening crimson while he slowly rose to his feet. His gaze was calm but the feeling the demon gave off was imbedded with rage and menacing fury. His voice bore a deceitful soft tone, as he spoke:

"What is the meaning of this?"

The girl did not make any gesture that would imply fright or any other emotion concerning the demon except cold hard composure. She took a step towards him, her arms crossed with a certain stubbornness that only fools or highly ranked and proud people could posses when dealing with a demon.

"I see you're well off, Sebastian. All healthy in one piece, are we?"

The demon kept silent, his crimson eyes burning.

The girl wasn't bothered by his glaring gaze, smiling lazily.

"Isn't it nice to have a sense of freedom, Sebastian? No chains to bind you down. No bars to keep you imprisoned."

At this Sebastian flinched faintly, his gaze narrowing before hissing.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who has summoned you here to make you an offer." She answered coldly.

The demon however smiled polity, earning a stare from her as she was taken aback by his unusual responds.

"I have no interest in any offers at the moment." He gently returned.

The girl threw the demon a cold glare before closing her eyes and smirking faintly:

"Then I suggest you find yourself something you can hold on to, my dear crow demon."

Sebastian wore a stern gaze, watching the girl smile victoriously at his anger.

"Now, since I've wasted enough time and effort to get the two of you here, I think it's time we should discuss the job in mind. You are to…"

Her speech was suddenly cut off as Sebastian's figure began to disappear in a haze of thin black crow feathers, his eye glowing brightly before vanishing within the pitch black mist that had taken his place. With a gust of wind, the mist vanished, leaving nothing but a crow feather in its place.

Ciel had been watching the entire scene unfold itself, as if all his senses and body had gone numb. Only after he saw Sebastian disappear in the haze of black feathers did he seem to finally snap out of the lifeless stare and acknowledge the present state, with all the maddening emotions and consequences that came with it. He watched as the girl burst into rage after she had realized that the demon had vanished.

"Running away is he?" she cried angrily. The girl was shaking with fury but closed her eyes, attempting to regain her calm by breathing in deeply. After a few silent moments, she then drained her voice and spoke:

"Decent help is so hard to find these days. But no matter! He can't hide forever." Turning her attention towards Ciel who was watching her calmly, she took out a white envelope that she had been carrying underneath her cloak, throwing it at his feet. Ciel gave it a cold stare, unfazed by the incredulous look the girl was giving him.

"Pick it up!" she spat, annoyance once again present in her tone.

"Why am I here?" Ciel asked, his grave tone baring unmistakable rage.

"To carry out a mission for me." The girl answered coldly. "I was the one who brought you back because you have yet to finish what you started."

"What are you talking about?" The boy was trembling. He had taken his revenge, all the people that had done him wrong were dead and he had ended his contract. There was no meaning for him to come back. There was no more meaning to his life. He had finished it all and Sebastian had accepted it and had made they boy's soul his own. So why was he flesh and blood now, a being Sebastian could see and touch so easily!

"Open the envelope and you'll find out."

"Stop mocking me!" Ciel raised his voice, gripping the envelope with a trembling hand and throwing it aside.

"Are you or are you not the queen's guard dog?" she then hissed. "Stop moping around and get on with it."

"Moping around…" Ciel repeated, his voice trailing off.

The girl was once again taken aback by the sudden hysteric laughter that erupted from the boy's small trembling frame. Ciel let himself fall back to the ground, gripping the moist soil in his hands as he rolled to his side laughing. Neither of his onlookers realized that tears of frustration were running down the boy's face, his chest aching, burning with the acknowledgement of deceit and meaningless existence. Frowning, the girl turned her back at the boy, giving an unwillingly deep sigh.

"In a week's time I will come to your mansion. We can continue our discussion there. Use the envelope wisely." she uttered, making her way through the ruins and vanishing in the distance, Grell Sutcliff following her every step without breaking his silence but having a wild grin plastered all over his features as he took a last look at Ciel. _The fun's just begun, my dear earl._

* * *

A/N

Chapter two is up, just like I promised. I hope I can up-date weekly but we'll just have to see how my timetable turns out. Anyway, I wanted to write more to this chapter initially but had to cut it up to this point in the end. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews and alert addings.

Reviews are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

**Bitter taste**

Emptiness… a life of emptiness. Wasn't one supposed to have a purpose in life? He had had a purpose once…a desire to fulfill, an aim…a goal to reach. It was a morbid one indeed, but a purpose none the less.

Morbid…what is morbid? What is beautiful?

Beauty must be somewhat enjoyable.

Emptiness…is emptiness beautiful? Or is it morbid and frightening? His life had been morbid and frightening…but it hadn't been empty…

Death wasn't empty…death must be…

_"Ciel?"_ a ghostly voice echoed in his mind.

Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes to see a familiar sight. In a dry, obscene way, it felt almost pleasant to look at the clammy grey soil underneath his feet again and take in the yellowish scenery surrounding him. It was without doubt a lifeless image but one that held the memory of relief and even comfort for the boy. He breathed in the air that filled his body like ash, turning his entire being into a seemingly empty vessel, one willing to merge itself with the barren wasteland.

"Ciel."

Yet he could not rest. Ciel had to keep himself alive, if only just to turn around and see the one uttering the wretched name that had robbed him from an eternity of pain and fulfillment. Breathing in once more, this time to gather the last bit of strength that rested inside of him, he stepped to the side, slightly rejoicing in the feeling of dry dust on his limbs, and razed his gaze to meet that of the ghostly figure with glowing white skin and clear blue eyes.

She smiled at him warmly as they looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to stand still.

"You despair so easily." She then uttered, making the sands of time brush over the dry earth once more.

"Despair?" Ciel spoke the word, as if it carried a bitter taste.

"You are angry that you were brought back from hell? Why not embrace the new life?"

"What is there to embrace?" Ciel voiced lifelessly. The damned name and the mere idea of welcoming the newly received curse brought with it great disgust to the boy, yet he somehow was unable to show anger or distaste.

"A new purpose." She stated calmly, her tranquil gaze resting on his features.

Ciel wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream at her, clutch her neck and tear her tranquility from her glowing shape. How dare she utter such nonsense! There was no new purpose to take hold on in his God forsaken existence. Did she not understand the void in his being? What could possibly fill that emptiness, that black, cold, suffocating emptiness that was breaking him, tormenting him, overwhelming him with its cold claws?

"A new game."

Ciel stared at her solemn expression as she voiced the last three words. He felt his limbs go numb and his body start to ache. A burning pain was slowly crawling over his body, blades of anguish piercing through his chest as his knees began to tremble. He could feel his pulse throb in his neck, a cry of pain forming in his throat as a cold shudder seeped into his being.

"There is no going back Ciel." He could hear her voice thunder in his head. "You must feel the pain he is feeling. You are bound together and your cries will not change that."

His vision was quickly darkening, only the light of her cold skin keeping him from falling into darkness.

"You've always liked playing games, Ciel Phantomhive. Now is the time for you to use your skills and play the game anew."

His eyelids were growing far too heavy for him to fight the growing darkness. Her last words were but a whisper and yet he remembered them clearly.

"_Gather your pawns and believe in your bond. The game has begun and only you can play it…" _

_................_

Someone was screaming. Somewhere, in the deep darkness of his being, he heard desperate cries and pleads. As if thrown into icy water, Ciel felt his whole body shudder as he finally managed to open his eyes. He recognized the desperate cries to be his own as he clasped a sweaty hand against his mouth, clutching at his shaking body as he tried to calm himself. His voice died out as his breathing began to grow steady.

He had unconscientiously risen into sitting position and was slowly loosening his hold over his forearms, feeling a burn where he had tightened his grip. Blinking lazily, he tried to concentrate on the slight prickling sensation. Relaxation overwhelmed his body in what seemed like minutes, an unearthly sensation of stillness and silence surrounding the boy as he finally decided to raise his gaze and face the world that had apparently been so eager to welcome him back.

Suddenly he felt a new chilling shudder streaming through his body as he recognized his surroundings. His eyes grew wide as he found himself not sprawled on the muddy soil, between the ruins he had first woken up to, but in an all too familiar setting, a chamber which would be otherwise fit for a lord if not burned down, leaving only remnants of the majestic art pieces and furniture that once decorated the mighty dwelling of the former Phantomhive family.

The walls of his room were completely burned down, save for some pillars that kept the specks of roof above his head, offering some meager form of shelter from the cold autumn air. His bed, on which he was now sitting, had miraculously survived, among the coal like forms of his desk, his armchair, his former imposing wardrobe that was now reduced to ash. They days he had spent between these four walls, making use of the elegant furniture in such a wasteful and yet practical way, just so he could work on his revenge in the shadows while mimicking a stubborn, hard working lord. And all the while accompanied by the greatest jester of all times, appropriately covered by a refined mask of servitude and obedience, who would be ever by his side.

Deep down, he knew he longed for those days. He hated to admit it, but he believed the words of the ghost, that there was no going back, and he craved for the days when he had known the reason for still breathing and had had Sebastian by his side to remember him of his purpose.

A high pitched shriek made Ciel jump slightly, as he glanced to his side to see a black crow hovering in front of the shattered fragments of the nearest window, the sleek bird flapping its wings furiously as it directed its cry at the faintly surprised boy. As if driven by a foreign force, Ciel jumped from the bed and reached out for the crow, his weak legs however hindering him from getting to the window before the flustered creature disappeared from his sight.

Collapsing in front of the shattered window frame, Ciel had to catch his breath before raising his gaze at the grey sky, its dim light seeping through every dent and gap of the roof and walls. Eyes narrowed, he tried to make out a black spot in the vast realm of dark rain clouds but could find nothing other than a rise in his own frustration. Slowly raising himself to his feet only to trip and fall next to the wooden frame of his bed of former glory, he clenched his now shaking fists, as his eyes glared hatefully at his trembling meager flesh. Ciel began screaming out of anger, hate, despair any and every emotion that was raging inside of him, causing tears of agony to stain his cheeks once again.

No amount of screaming could quench his anger, yet after some time, Ciel felt silent. He stared into nothingness, his gaze empty of all emotion.

..............

Soon after, he rose to his feet, taking his time to adjust to his weakened state and pacing carefully throughout the room, using every solid object to support himself. His mind felt numb at the beginning, the anger that had pumped through his being having taken its toll on his thoughts and physical strength. But as he slowly began placing one step after another through the remains of his bedroom, his thoughts started to connect into basic, logical statements.

He had woken up amongst old ruins. He had talked to a girl who was very similar to the figure he had faced in his dreams, or better said, nightmares. He wasn't sure how to call that dimension of barren wasteland. All he knew is that the ghost and the girl looked exactly alike, the only difference being that one of them seemed to be human, a self confident, not to say foolish human.

Sebastian had been right beside him. Why had the demon been there? Shouldn't he be long gone, in some distant part of the world? Ciel hadn't given much thought of what would happen to the demon after he would devour Ciel's soul but given that it was Sebastian, the boy was sure that it would all have worked out … comfortably for him. And yet, the demon had been lying there, battered and bruised alongside him.

Ciel raised his hand, gingerly placing his fingers on his cold cheek. The way in which the demon had looked at him had been strange. It felt as if he had needed to check and feel that Ciel was real. The demon's gaze was different than usual.

Ciel closed his eyes, remembering the demon's entire appearance. The boy regretfully admitted to himself that he had felt the demon's absence and that he had relished a faint sense of security with the demon by his side.

Sebastian's gaze had been however far to insecure for the demon…red eyes had always been bearers of strength…eyes the color of blood…of flaming flesh….the eyes of a crow…

The crow…

Ciel turned abruptly towards the window, placing firm steps in the shattered window's direction.

Why was he back at the Phantomhive manor…how did he get there? Ciel had yet to figure out many things. He was no where near figuring out what the ghost meant by "a new game". But one thing was for certain. Something was tugging him in Sebastian's direction and the young Earl was sure that a possible new purpose for his life was directly linked to the demon he knew as Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

A/N

and here's the third one. I actually wanted to add more to this chapter, as in Sebastian's appearance...but I just couldn't manage...it's already late and I really have to hit the sack...

anyways...Sebastian will probably appear in the next chapter....and we'll get to find out more about his own predicament...

Thank you very much for the story alerts and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well...

Reviews are really very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV_

**_Approach ( part I )_**

Screaming…excruciating pain-filled screaming…then silence.

Its sleek black wings carried it through the air, the deceitfully fragile figure of the crow soaring above the thick layer of mist and fog, disregarding any other movement or sound, except the soothing whisper of its master's calling. The crow's sharp beak pointed northwards, far from the imprisoning landscape of civilization, away from the ignorant glances of mere mortals, leaving the trembling young earl far behind it. It had seen what it was ordered to see and had made its presence known to the boy, fulfilling the mission its beloved master had entrusted upon it. Now it was time to return and to merge once more with the flesh it so feverishly adored.

Passing the grey fields of the autumn drenched England, the bird figure made its way above death stricken forests and shadowy valleys until it finally breached the barrier of barren mountain lands. Swooping down, the crow then gave a shrill cry before closing in on a cave entrance, the bird relishing the heat that had begun to consume its small frame before it burst into a haze of pitch black feathers. The feathers glided within the darkness of the cave, enveloping the still figure that was resting against the cold cave walls, the silhouette in question absorbing the last remains of its loyal servant like sweet nectar.

Sebastian's crimson eyes gained a faint glow as he analyzed the perceptions he had received from the crow. He remained silent, his features failing to betray any emotion, as his gaze then traveled to his right hand, his pale skin glowing in the dark.

'Master." A chilling voice spoke from within the shadow. Sebastian kept his sight lowered, never bothering to look at the source of the sudden disruption.

"Master!" it echoed once more, drawing Sebastian's attention to the ground next to him, the soil's cool smooth surface starting to fluctuate, turning into fluid clay as a pair of bright yellowish eyes emerged from within the depths of the earth, their image slightly blurry as if seen through an instable mirror.

"What have you found out?" Sebastian asked calmly, his eyes now lazily resting on the glass-like surface.

"It is as you feared, master. A barrier has been set up against you." The unearthly voice hissed.

"What kind of barrier?"

"A rather old one usually used for outcasts."

Sebastian couldn't help give a harsh laugh. "An outcast, you say? I must say, that sounds rather interesting." Resting his left hand against the wall, the demon rose to his feet, his gaze now giving out a cold glare towards the shimmering eyes.

"Have you found out why?" He then uttered darkly.

"There are only rumors, master. No one knows for sure why you were imprisoned. But some say that it has to do with your battle against the fallen angel."

"Oh?" Sebastian grunted, "Since when are a demon's actions so intently discussed?"

"Master, I…"

"Tell me" his tone giving out slight impatience "how much time till I am fully affected by it."

"In human time that would be two weeks. If you haven't broken the barrier in that time, your powers will die out completely. Master, if that should happen you will…"

"I am fully aware of what might happen." Sebastian snapped, a faint sign of irritation forming on his features. Pacing slowly towards the cave entrance, he narrowed his eyes as if noticing an intrusion in the distance.

"There is a way for you to prolong your time, master." The voice then spoke, drawing the demon's attention upon the smooth surface once more.

"Continue!" Sebastian uttered calmly, suppressing his impatience.

"A human soul, master! For some reason, a human soul was pulled out of hell at about the same time as your escape. If it accepts you, that soul has enough power to detain the effects of the barrier for up to two years."

"Indeed it does." Sebastian suddenly smirked, his gaze slightly softening. "Have you found a way of breaking the barrier?" he then demanded

"My apologies master. They mentioned of a contract, but I was unable to find out of what sort."

"A contract…" Sebastian's voice trailed off… "I see."

………………..

A heavy weight lay on his shoulders as he traced seemingly timeless steps through his once majestic mansion. The image of its former glory kept intruding before his eyes as he let his gaze roam painfully through the shattered remnants of his imposing dwelling.

His body was tired and weak, even though he had managed to regain some control over his legs. Yet it didn't matter that his movements were similar to those of a toddler, as long as he could move, even if it was just to behold the ruins that had shaped his mighty existence in the past. One heavy step after another, the creaking of rotten wood echoed through the forsaken mansion as if to prove to Ciel that his former home was never meant to harbor life again.

He had arrived at the grand staircase leading down to the entrance hall. A flash of warm light filling the now empty space, with his servants animating the mansion with their infinite and senseless babble blinded the young earl, forcing him to blink harshly in order to see the true emptiness from within the manor walls. His hand brushed the frail railing, carefully placing his steps down the broken down staircase until he reached the floor. Ciel's empty stare trailed the walls of the entrance up to the fissured ceiling, a sickly grey light penetrating the dark chamber through its many cracks.

Is this what he had come back to? Is this what was left of his mighty company, of his mighty dwelling … of his mighty name?

Ciel recalled the feeling of utter disregard of the world surrounding him at that time, as he had released himself of any will to live and had embraced the overwhelming oblivion.

Yes, he had been careless. It was impossible for him to foretell that such a disastrous event as him coming back to life would ever occur.

Everything that he had built up, all that he had strived for were now nothing but ash and ruins. All the meaningless of his actions in the outer world were reflected in this faltering, rotting décor that had brought him a sense of comfort once, even if it had been the faintest of all reassurances he had ever received.

His eyes fell to the ground, resting on the chipped floor and puddles covering the once stainless marble covering. Lazily stepping over decaying wood-chunks he unwillingly stepped in one of the countless puddles, only to stare wide-eyed at his reflection in the wavering water.

He felt his breath freeze in his lungs as he slowly knelt down glaring bewildered at the image of a thin pale boy with deep blue eyes. Ciel's lips parted only to let a strangled sound escape his now trembling body. He hadn't realized up till then that he had been missing something from the moment he had woken up. He had felt it, indubitably sensed it but hadn't thought about it. But he was forced to acknowledge it now. The contract, the mark of the demon, was gone.

* * *

A/N:

I know this is a short one, but chapter four is up. As mentioned in the chapter title..it's only the first part. I'll probably be up-dating the second part quicker than usual because I've finished my exams and have a full week of so called vacation...But we all know how that can turn out. Anyways....I hope you like this chapter....I'm sorry for its shortness and I'll try to make amends with a very long second part...so please review...thank you for the alerts and favorits :) I know it sounds corny but it really makes my day when I see that someone liked my story and added it to alerts or reviewed it. Well...see ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V _

_**Approach ( part II) **_

He could only faintly sense the moving of his chest as he stared into nothingness, his eyes no longer seeing the face of the living world, as he lay as if dead on the cold, soiled ground of his ruined mansion. Falling helplessly into the realm of illusion, he watched a scene he had unconsciously played in his dreams so many times before. His gaze followed the unsure footsteps of a smiling ginger boy, his laughter filling the warm lit chambers and the faces of his parents with unconditional happiness and love. How many evenings had he spent with his parents in these very same quarters, how many joyful hours had he traced the patterns of his father's movements and his mother's beautiful smile only to be safely tucked into their embrace whenever nightfall would try and harm his safe-haven?

Yet, as the bitter sweet image of a life that he had seemingly only dreamed of began to drift into an unworldly darkness, the small child that had once radiated with warmth and delightful innocence, had turn dirty, sullen, pathetic.

A soul pure of any hate had attracted the sinful human desire of purging it of its very essence, of violating its core and breaking its crystal purity, returning it to the darkness it had unknowingly been born into. The boy was now shattered, pierced through by the vile hands of a perverted world.

Ciel's eyes rested on the thin petite figure, as it stood before him, soiled, robbed of any power or future, disregarded. A bitter tranquility covered his body as he realized that his unwillingly salvaged existence and that of the pathetic creature in front of him were one and the same. Without a demon to pull him out of an endless circle of wretched misery, regardless of time and space, Ciel was no more than an empty shell clutching at an existence led in vain.

A senseless life of a sullied corpse inhabited by a worthless soul…

Yet at that thought, a wave of anger swept over the boy's silent chest, reigniting the flame that he had long thought to be forgotten.

Something had awoken within him, as he stared at his sullied counterpart, its image turning blurry as his eyes opened themselves to the merciless present once again.

Was he really that same pathetic creature from back then? Had he grown no wiser, witnessing everything he had lived through without any change in his own capabilities? Was he indeed as helpless as that day?

"_You despair so easily." – _

He glared at the remnants of his mansion, his limbs feeling hotter with every breath he took.

- _"You have yet to fulfill your role Ciel "- _

His fists were trembling as he narrowed his gaze at the mocking emptiness before him.

"_Are you or are you not the queen's guard dog?" _–

Slamming his fists to the ground, he forced his shaking limbs to succumb to his will, raising himself to his feet, his glare set on the pitiful ruins.

"_Ciel Phantomhive"_ –

With clenched fists, he began angrily tracing hard steps towards the main entrance.

"_Ciel Phantomhive" – _

Reaching the massive portals to a merciless world that had brought him so much sorrow and yet, was now fueling the flame of his inner being to rage furiously within him, he pushed with all his might, forcing the gateway to open for him.

"_You've still got a lot of work to do, Ciel Phantomhive." _-

The sickening light of ashen clouds blinded the livid boy as he stepped out of the shadow baring mansion. Raising a hand to his eyes, he narrowed his gaze to adjust to the brightness.

"_Gather your pawns…" – _

Suddenly he could make out a silhouette in the far distance, partly hidden by what seemed to be dried up tree branches. Taking a step at a time, he slowly began to distance himself from the mansion, the cold air filling his chest like icy blades as he began panting heavily.

"_A new game."_ –

Even as he fought the urge to sink into silent unconsciousness, he pushed his feet forward, disregarding any impediments that stood in his way, until his legs could no longer hold his weak body and gave in, Ciel crumbling to the ground. His fingers clutched at the humid earth underneath him, as his arms pulled his body forwards, Ciel crawling slowly towards the figure he had seen between the trees, despising his feeble movements but stubbornly refusing to stay put and let his existence be in vain.

He was not the same worthless puppet as before. He would not allow himself to be that porcelain doll lingering at the brink of death, just to put an end to a senseless life. Ciel would not suffer such a pitiful fate. No, he would not suffer it!

That name, those wretched words that had clung to him even as he desired to face his agony in hell. That name would not allow it. Those words embodied everything that Ciel had faced, had battled and defeated. Everything that he had been, the very essence of the boy that had cheated death with the hate and tears of a thousand men, the human that had agreed to sell his soul to the devil and had reigned over the vile nature of humans, building his empire with the flesh and blood of his foes. That name would not allow him to sink into nothingness and relinquish a second chance at life, at playing the game of will and pride once more.

As his sight grew weary and his limbs turned numb, he could distinguish a voice calling out to him. He could only make out a tall silhouette hovering above him as he was turned on his back, facing the blinding light of the cloudy sky, with his head resting against the muddy soil. Just before he fell unconscious, he registered his body lifted from the ground, the figure that had called after him still uttering his name and carrying him away from the mansion.

………

"Young master! Young master Ciel, please wake up!"

A familiar voice. Ciel had heard it countless times. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at realizing that it was not the voice of the demon. And yet, something stirred up in his mind, a sudden surprise taking hold of him as he opened his eyes to meet the face of a young man with blond hair and childish green eyes.

"Finny?" Ciel managed to utter weakly, his tone betraying amazement at seeing his former gardener.

* * *

A/N

I couldn't keep neither of my promises....I tried to up-date quicker and write a longer chapter but this past week has been disastruous...and so, I could only manage to write this little chapter, and hope that you will forgive me for it. Next week's chapter will be longer, and Ciel will be visiting an old aquintance of his...meanwhile Sebastian is closing in on the mansion and will be by Ciel's side soon enough....no worries ;)

please review and till next time, have a nice week.


End file.
